When an Angel bleeds, a Demon will awake
by Shuira
Summary: This is my first story so I don't know what to put in the summary, oh and it's rated M for some swear words, blood, violence, and death.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER!: I do not own NARUTO or NEON GENESIS EVANGELION!

I wish I did, but I don't. (sighs, then puts on a smile) Anyways, on with the story!

Blood, there was blood. His body was covered in it, but none of it was his.

Bodies littered the floor, laying in their own life fluid.

"H-how. How c-could you betr-ahc..." A man wearing a tattered black cloak decorated with red clouds and a cracked orange mask began, only to stop in mid sentence due to his esophagus being grabbed and slowly crushed by a younger, black haired man's right hand.

"D-don't d-do t-this." The cloaked man pleaded, but to no avail. "I, have done many... things."whispered the younger man. "I...have seen death, I also killed many... people." Said the young man in a sad tone with glazed eyes.' _Now's my chance! '_ The older man thought, as his right eye began to bleed red as it started to spin, only to have it stabbed and ripped out of it's socket, shattering what was left of his mask. "AHHHHH!" Screamed the now blind man. "M-my e-eye, …...d-Damn yo-ghha..." A sickening crack echoed throughout the chamber as the young man dressed in a white kimono top and dark blue ninja pants complete with sandals and a large purple rope tied around his waist like a belt, broke his adversary's neck. Loosening his grip, he let the now dead man fall to the stone floor.

He stared at the man he just killed, the pupils in each of his eye's had changed from a coal black, to a red six pointed star. Black flames enveloped the lifeless body, in less than a minute the flames disburse, leaving nothing, not even ash. Turning around, he looked at _Gedō Mazō, _the Demon Statue.

All he did was stare.

It was quiet. No sound could be heard, all was silent.

He turned to his now lifeless friend who laid on the floor face up in the middle of the chamber.

The blood covered ninja walked over to his dead ex-teammate, each step he took echoed throughout the chamber.

Stopping a foot from the body, he could make out the finer details that graced his fallen companion's face, even with poor lighting; three whiskers marks adorned each cheek with a head of sunny blond, and a pair of blue orbs that were once so full of life, now stared straight ahead, void of life.

Getting down on his knees, the dark eyed ninja gave one last parting prayer to his now deceased friend.

After closing his comrade's eye lids he stood up, and without glancing back, walked over to _Gedō Mazō _and closed his eyes once he reached the base of the monstrous statue. Taking a deep breath he raised his head and opened his eyes, revealing Itachi's last gift to him, a red six-pointed star. With the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan activated, he raised his right arm toward the _Gedō Mazō. _If there was any one watching they would have seen the monstrous statue lean towards a young man, who's eyes glowed red like that of a demon's.

The two touched, and all went white.


	2. Chapter 2

Some of the events that take place in the "End Of Evangelion" film will be rearranged in this story, but please, don't let those changes bother you. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><p>

* * *

><p><p>

The ceremony had began, he knew that the end was near. "W-wh-what is that?" shouted a frightened bridge-tech along with many others, some vocalizing their fright while others just stared in horror. Sub-Commander Kozo Fuyutsuki simply stared at the rising form of Lilith as she continued to rise above the floor of the lowest level of the command room, and watched as her head phased through the ceiling like an ethereal ghost. "Eh, eh-ahhhhh!" Screamed Maya Ibuki as she grabbed her head trying to forget the wretched sensation her body experienced as Lilith's pointer finger phased through her.

A warning light flashed across the main console, accompanied by a loud continuous beeping brought the three main bridge-techs back to reality. "What, b-b-but how in the..?" Shouted Makoto Hyuga as he gazed at his console's screen. "What's the problem now?" Fuyutsuki asked with a sigh pf concern. "It's Unit-01 Sir, i-i-its been activated." Makoto replied. "Wait, wasn't unit 01 encased in bake-lite?" A confused Shigeru Aoba asked. Fuyutsuki turned his gaze toward the main vid-screen that displayed unit-01 and it's pilot's vital signs . "So you awoke again." He whispered. "Take care of him, Yui."

* * *

><p><p>

* * *

><p><p>

Dark, so dark, there was neither light nor warmth.

Cold, he felt cold. He tried moving his hand... nothing, he felt nothing, did he even still have a hand? A tingle went down his numb arm, no his hand was still there.

Lonely, he was lonely, all alone in the dark.

How long was he in here, a week, a month, years maybe?

Taking a deep breath, he filled his lungs with the none existent air and let out a soundless sigh.

* * *

><p><p>

* * *

><p><p>

A face.

In front of him was a face that wore the most demented grin he had ever seen

It stared at him with wide, black, soulless eyes as it reached out to him with it's bare arms.

He, Shinji Ikari, stared at the angel of death, and screamed.

In fear, he through his arms over himself as an act of preservation, trying desperately to forget the expression that was etched on Lilith's face.

Feeling it's pilots distress, the purple, demon like mecha tried its best to free itself from the multiple lances that held it up in a spread-armed, crucified fashion.

In it's desperation and inability to free itself from the holy weapons, Unit-01 let lose a metallic roar, took aim, and let loose a cross-beam from it's eyes, rendering said organs useless.

The mecha's cross-beam flew off course, just barely nicking Lilith's neck.

The small wound on her neck tore open, letting lose a spray of blood that would have continued to fly off into space if not for the moon being in it's flight path, painting a long streak of crimson across the satellite that was supposedly made of rock and dust.

Heaven had sent it's angels, now it was time for hell to release it's demon.

* * *

><p><p>

* * *

><p><p>

I felt warmth.

I awoke from my deep slumber of cold darkness, to something warm being sprayed against my outer shell. I have not felt warmth for such a long time, not since... wait, no warmth of such a large size could reach my location of rest, let alone exist. No it can't be..."Tch, to think that there could be a creature that is not only larger then the old Bijuu, but more powerful as well." I spoke, my voice cracking and raspy due to not using it for years.

With my upper half now fully awake, I look up to the ceiling, and utter a command to the lower half of my body. "Wake up." I whispered as crimson bled into my charcoal eyes, forming a black, six pointed star that was bordered in red.

The chamber I resided in began to rumble and quiver, soon the ceiling gave birth to a crack allowing light to shine through into my cursed eyes, momentarily blinding me.

I turn away from the light to let my eyes adjust, when I turn back to the growing crevice I spot several more joining in, all trying to outdo each other by growing faster. I wait with a smile of anticipation, as I finally catch a glimpse of the entity that I had sensed earlier.

* * *

><p><p>

* * *

><p><p>

They had arrived, so many had come, no matter how many times he shot at them, they just kept coming!

- An hour earlier

When his commanding officer ordered him and the rest of his squad to prepare for battle he didn't ask any questions and got ready for the on coming skirmish. In about five minutes he had readied his equipment, taken his designated position, checked his magazine, and released his firearm's safety.

After sixteen minutes of waiting he spotted some movement, bringing the guns scope to his right eye he took aim and fired "Head shot. " Whispered Isamu Shimamura, remembering the weekends he spent playing first-person shooters with his friends. Isamu still played first-person shooters, the only two differences was that he traded his game pad for a real firearm, and he was no longer shooting down NPCs, but real, living targets.

He had his orders, and as soldier, he had to follow through with them.

"_Squads three through nine are to shoot down any Nerv personal that try to escape the GeoFront, if any of those bastards leave this glorified manhole, it'll be in a body bag! Do you understand!" _was what their commanding officer had ordered them to do, every Nerv personal that came into sight was swiftly gunned down.

11 minutes had passed since then, the once groomed park was now a one sided battleground littered with bodies. The once green grass was now stained crimson with over a hundred corpses laying haphazardly upon it, looking as if they were sleeping on a blanket made of red silk.

That's when it started.

Soldier Isamu Shimamura and the rest of squad seven witnessed the white abomination known as Lilith, rise up from Nerv Headquarters, and through the gaping hole that was once the ceiling of the GeoFront. "Damn it, we're too late." Cursed one of Isamu's fellow comrades.

"G-get away from me!" Shouted a frightened Nerv personal, hearing the shout the members of squad seven looked towards the scared man all preparing to end his life only to stop as they witnessed something they'd never forget.

A young girl with blue hair began to reach her arm out to the man who had fallen onto his back. Isamu and his fellow squad men watched on as the unnamed man tried to scramble away from the nude teenager, as if she was the devil himself. The whole situation would have been comical if the still unnamed man didn't burst into an orange liquid.

Thinking quickly, Isamu brought the scope of his sniper rifle back to his eye, took aim, and pulled the trigger.

The bullet flew from its confines within the barrel, as it left the muzzle it couldn't help but enjoy the feeling of the wind and world rushing by, loving the wonderful and sweet taste of freedom. As it neared it's target, it prepared itself for it's inevitable end, as it began to pierce through the layers of skin,muscle, and bone. Upon arriving at it's destination the bullet lost itself to the void known as death, and shattered, letting each fragment to tear the gray matter to pieces.

The bullet had hit the girl right between her eyes.

It wasn't till after a few milliseconds had passed that gravity finally decided to take hold of the nude girl and introduce her to the earth.

"Damn, what kind of medical experiments has Nerv been conducting." said Isamu as he lowered his weapon.

A shot rang out, causing him to look to his left as a nude girl fell to the ground dead, do to taking a shot through the heart, the fact that she was unclothed didn't bother him, nor the fact that she looked completely identical to the girl he shot, no, what shocked him was that there was at least twenty more behind her, all of which were identical to one another.

Switching out his firearm's empty magazine for a full one, he began the process of choosing a target, taking aim, and pulling the trigger. Before the now dead body could hit the ground he picked out his next victim and let lose another shot, this process continued till he caught movement to his left, Isamu turned, and pinpointed the source of movement.

"What the hell." Isamu spoke in disbelief. The girl he had shot dead earlier was getting back up on her feet. It was as if neither heaven nor hell wanted her and simply threw her soul back into her body. Only one sentence could describe this situation. "Aww shit."

- present time.

They couldn't keep this battle up.

Not only were they running low on ammo, but out of the thirty-six members of squad seven they had lost fifteen good men. Another issue was that they were now surrounded by a sea of blue haired,red eyed, teenage girls that were nude, and happened to be zombies, all of which were wearing smiles worthy of a yandere.

In short, they were fucked. "Who would have thought that I'd die at the hands _**them.**_" Said a short, but well built man named Kohta Hirano. "Don't give up yet Kohta! We survived this long, who's to say we can't survive longer!" Takashi Komuro yelled too his long time friend.

Their battle for survival continued on for another three minutes till something strange, yet wonderful happened, and it began with a popping sound followed by the explosion of orange liquid, and Isamu had a font row seat to witness the end to there zombie problem.

"What, the hell." Takashi said as he looked at Isamu who had been coated in the orange goo.

Every member of squad seven ceased firing at the undead clones to look upon there goo soaked comrade. Even the zombie girls stopped.

Rei clone 11283742284 stared at the spot that her fellow sister once stood. She did not understand why her sister would self-destruct, she looked to her surrounding sisters to see if they had an an idea of what was going on, but they looked just as confused as she was.

There had to be a reason for her sister to explode in such a fashion. Then she felt it, a dull stinging pain on her neck, she was scared, not because she felt pain, but it was what the pain meant, her end was near, and before she knew it the pain spread throughout her body, and she knew no more.

Soon another blue haired girl exploded, followed by another, and another. Within two and a half minutes more then half were reduced to nothing but orange puddles.

"Hey guys, you might want to check this out!" shouted Kohta as he gazed at the sky. The members of squad seven followed the man's line of sight, and all gaped in bewilderment at the scene taking place above them.

-Four minutes earlier.

His mind had long since past it's braking point, and his body was about ready to follow when a unholy, metallic screech roared out. He tried to cover his ears and block out the noise, a noise that reminded him of the time at school when some jerk decided to scratch the chalkboard with their finger nails.

And as suddenly as the roar rang out it disappeared, the sounds disappearance was accompanied by a flash of light and the subsequent darkening of the entry plug.

Within seconds the plug's on board computer had switched all visuals over to the backup cameras built into the exterer of the Eva's head unit before Shinji could even react.

"Wha...the backup visu...wait a sec." The young Ikari muttered in confusion, as he clutched the control yokes in his hands. A few button presses latter and he had the camera zooming in on the object that had caught his attention, all thoughts of the giant, insane yandere were all forced to the back of his psyche as the camera finished zooming in on its users desired target, the moon.

His eyes widened, and his jaw dropped, as he stared on in bewilderment which soon turned to fear, as the moon tore itself open.

Time, it was time!

He had already seen it, but the time had now come, he could finally take action!

He sent forth his many long appendages each of which flew speedily towards there common prey, they stabbed into monstrosities flesh, making sure to embed themselves deeply while ignoring their prey's screech of pain.

Without a moment of hesitation, he gave his tails the silent commend to eliminate the gigantic creature, his nearly sentient tails were overjoyed at the fact that their wait was over, and began to squeeze the oversized angel.

The tails quickly grew tired of trying to squeeze the nude angel to death and decided to just end the one sided struggle and tore out Lilith's S2 organ and core, instantly bringing death to the false angel.

Sasuke watched on, as Lilith's now limp body burst into an orange liquid, rained down to the planet below.

With the immediate threat out of the way, the Uchiha could observe his surroundings without interruption.

So many things had changed since he had fallen into his deep slumber, he so badly wanted to explore the changed world below him, but it seamed that there was still some business to be taken care.

Turning his attention to a group of small humanoid entities just to his left, he sensed an energy source within them that was similar to the one he had just executed.

It wasn't till after closer inspection, did he finally notice the purple humanoid demon that was held captive via red lances pierced throughout its body.

Making up his mind, he decided to help free his fellow demon.

Uchiha Sasuke called upon the jet-black flames of Amaterasu, sending them to devour the white armored angel clones, within seconds both the clones and their holy weapons were no more.

Now freed from its captors, the purple demon warrior looked upon its savior, gave a nod of thanks, and began its decent to the planet's surface.

Sasuke rapped his tails around himself as he watched the small warrior descend to the planet's surface.

All of the excitement had worn out the Uchiha, so with some reluctance, he finished covering the rest of his body with his hand like wings, and fell asleep.


End file.
